The Perfect Confession
by Silver Vaporeon
Summary: 'short' story when Misty admits her love for Ash. The ending might surprise you though...might disappoint you or make you feel all fuzzy. my FIRST 100% twerpy fic(*GASP*)


The Perfect Confession

The Perfect Confession

By: Silver Vaporeon

"Ash? How are you doing tonight? Fine.Me too.You know what? Ever since the second day we've met..I've…lo-..lo.."

Darn!I hate doing this! My mind knows what I want to say…those three little words that means so much in this world.Why can't they roll off my lips like in my dreams?The setting was perfect: right after sunset, near a glimmering lake and the butterfree returning from their annual migration.Perfect.

Many a night I have dreamed of Ash…kissing Ash…knowing that he loved me back.

But Ash is an idiot.He never catches ANY of my hints! 

I complement him, I follow him,heck, I've even wrapped my arms around his waist and he STILL doesn't notice.

That is why I must tell him right in his face; short and simple.

"I love you,"I finally say."I love you more than anything in the world, Ash! Even more than ice cream! Even more than-"

Agh. I can't do this. But I must.

"Oh, Ash!" I threw my arms around my love and held him in a warm embrace.

"Umm…Misty?" Brock snuck up behind me."Why are you hugging that ash tree?"

"Err…" I took my hands away from the tree, whichI was practicing with. "Its Hug-a Tree day! Ehheheheh…" I blushed and snuck away from the lake.

Now BROCK is another story.I swear he knows everything running through my head.He's a nice guy to talk to; we talk about (almost) everything and unlike with Ash, I am comfortable around him instead of fidgety like with Ash.No way would I talk about Ash THAT way.He probably knows anyways. 

I sauntered out to find Ash and finally found him in the woods by the campfire. Ok, so he wasn't near the lake like I had planned, but the woods would do.

"Ash?" I say, bending down to him.

"Yeah, Mist? I know…I still owe you the bike, but I am working at getting the money!"

I gaze into his deep brown eyes and I see a naive boy…a beautiful naive boy…

"Its not about the bike," I say.

"Then what?

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I…"Great, Misty…you can do it for the tree but you can't do it for HIM?! They've got the same amount of logic when it comes to romance…

"I…I…"

Ash was getting impatient.

"ILOVEYOUASH KETCHUM!!" I blurt in his face. "Ilovedyousincetheseconddaywe'vebeentogether! Pleasegooutwithme!" What the heck?! It wasn't supposed to be like that! Great, Misty, some romantic confession THIS is. 

Ash just looked at me stunned.A smile rose on his face. Yes??? Did he also…

He broke into peals of laughter."Great one, Misty!Now really, did Brock dare you to do this?"

What is this?! This isn't how it was supposed to turn out!This boy…he was supposed to be my crush! Maybe my boyfriend now!

"I do! I love you!" I hug him.Oh…he fits perfectly into my arms!My heart pounds with joy as I run my hands though his dark hair…he's so perfect! 

Ash pushed me away.

"Misty…you're creeping me out! Come on, what is this?"

I turned very white and the background faded to a deep blue.My heart was shattered.

Ash was an idiot at love…just as I knew.

He's just another kid going on a Pokèmon quest and on his way to becoming a Pokèmon Master.

AndI was just a friend who tagged along wanting a new bike.A friend who had cheered him on no matter how hard the competition was for him. A friend who forgave him for nearly everything he had done.A friend who loved him.But he did not love me back…

I ran.Ran crying, deep into the woods.I heard Ash cry out for me to return…the woods were dangerous.But I did not heed.Ash did not love me.

Tears blurred my vision as I stumbled through the deep vegetation and I bumped into something.An Usuring!

"EEEAAAA!!!!!" I screamed and shut my eyes.Someone ran by and scooped me up in his arms.He was running…away from the Ursring…away from the woods. Several times, I heard the pokèmon slash at us, but Ash prevailed.I was safe.

"Oh, Ash…" I mumble to myself.He did love me! He rescued me! He-

I opened my eyes.We were back at the lake again.Perfect.But…what was I doing so far off the ground? Ash wasn't tall…I looked at my rescuer.

"Brock?!" I say in surprise, looking at his dirty and rugged face.Brock looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"Hey," He said simply."So it didn't work out? You've got to be careful in the woods, Misty."  
  


"Yeah…Oh, Brock! Why doesn't he love me back?!"I grab at his orange shirt and bury my face into it, sobbing my broken heart out.

Brock comforted me,hugging me close to him.He ran his fingers through my orangey hair to remove the leaves and grasses from my hair.I looked at him and saw a friendship that I've never truly thought about.He cared for me…he had followed me through the woods.He had nursed me back to health after a stun spore incident.He was the one who cooked our meals and mended our clothes.

He was girl-crazy…but it was during these times that I thought of him as a sweet guy; when he wasn't chasing after a Nurse Joy or an Officer Jenny.

Brock let me down when the tears finally stopped.We sat down on the soft grass and gazed at the glimmering lake.I lean against Brock; perfect old Brock. He doesn't resist me and leans against me.

"I love you,"this time the words came smooth.

"I know."

Simply perfect.


End file.
